


Obsidian Dreams

by foxjar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Sometimes more than anything, Harry wishes he could've followed Sirius through the Veil.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Obsidian Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Obsidian (December 30).
> 
> This was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 charity drive!

Harry dreams of the day he lost Sirius again and again, an eternal torment pressed into his soul like a brand. The loss of his godfather cloaks him, enshrouding him, gripping his heart so tightly sometimes that he's sure it'll burst. How could one person hold so much pain inside?

Even if they'd never kissed, even if Harry never knew the joy of waking up in Sirius' bed, clutched in his arms, the pain would be the same. Raw, burning, never-ending.

Part of Harry will always be bitter. Part of him will always want to lash out, to punish not only those around him for keeping secrets that might have helped prevent what had happened — if only he'd known — but himself.

Especially himself.

Sometimes more than anything, Harry wishes he could've followed Sirius through the Veil. What might it feel like to slip through to the other side, never to return? Could it hurt anywhere near as bad as losing Sirius hurts on a daily basis?

But Harry has to remember, has to force the thought to the forefront of his mind, that Sirius wouldn't have wanted that.

Sirius would've wanted Harry to live even if it meant without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad about Sirius on the daily now. ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ 
> 
> [I have a poll up on Twitter about kinks you might be interested in seeing for this ship.](https://twitter.com/foxjars/status/1346609470529368066)


End file.
